Don't Leave Me This Way
by ocfan
Summary: Sam's wedding day, he doesn't know if he can go through with it....leaves to hunt demons with Dean. Character Deaths better summary inside reviews always welcome..Updated with Chapter 4
1. Don't Leave Me This Way

Don't Leave Me This Way

Summary-It's the day before Sam's wedding day and Dean has to give the speech at the rehearsal dinner…..he doesn't want to let his brother go. John is alive, Mary is still dead and it's been a year since they killed the demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the guys the CW does (I wish I did!)

Setting: Some fancy Italian restaurant in Lawrence, Kansas with the banner "Congratulations Sam and Jessica" on the wall. Sam is sitting at the end of the table with Jessica and Dean is across from them. a small group of friends and family are sitting around the table eating.

"Ok…I think that we are all set for the wedding tomorrow everyone knows where they are sitting and the best man Dean and the maid of honor Alexandria will walk together first since there is no flower girl…."stated Pastor Mick as he checked off all the details on his list of wedding details

_Sam looked very nervous as he pushed his plate away and took Jessica's hand. He needed reassurance about everything before the big day…Sam didn't want anything to go wrong. _

"Sammy…son you look like you've seen a ghost" said John laughing "or maybe it was a demon"

_Sam looked at Dean and they both forced a laugh at their father's "joke" it wasn't one to them. Dinner was almost over and it was time for Dean to give his speech to his brother and future sister in law…_

"Sammy….sorry man, I mean Sam I can't believe you are getting married! I mean after all we've been though during the last couple of years. After mom died and dad took off you were the only one that I could count on, you are my best friend. Jessica, you are marrying a great guy really and I'm not just saying that because he is my brother. You guys are going to be so happy. Sam, just one promise you need to make me…_don't leave me this way _I mean don't leave me as you see me know remember me in happier times like when we were younger before everything happened. Jessica, make me the promise that you will always be happy no matter what. I love you guys." Dean said with tears in his eyes.

_Sam, with tears streaming down his face went over to his older brother_

"Dean, I could never leave you, I love you, you're my brother and I want you to be happy not depressed like you are" said Sam giving him a huge hug

"Dean, I can make that promise to you" said Jessica in a calm voice

_The Next Day: Wedding Day-People are arriving at the church...they are starting to notice that dean is not there yet. _

"Where the hell is dean?" screamed John at anyone who would listen to him "he is the best man and he needs to be here"

_Dean runs in…_

"Sorry I'm so late I had to pick up a couple things" said Dean obviously drunk

_Dean and Alexandria head down the aisle, half way down dean stops in his tracks…_

"Where is Sam? We have a bride but not a groom………" said Dean

_Jessica comes out to see what all the hold up is and notices Sam isn't at the church, she runs out crying. Meanwhile, Dean's cell phone rings_

"Dean…it's me Sam. I am at the motel across the street" said Sam with a calm voice

"Sammy! Dude, you are supposed to get married like now! What's up?" said Dean in a questioning voice

"The demon isn't dead, Dean….I have a feeling there are more like it coming…tell Jessica I'm sorry" said Sam

Might have a chapter 2 if people like it!


	2. Heartless

Chapter 2: Heartless

**Note: I made up a demon and what it does to people**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the guys (we all can't be that lucky)

_Dean is still on the cell phone with Sam when Jessica comes back in…_

"Dean…is that the heartless jerk?" asked Jessica with clenched teeth

"Um….no it's someone else" answered Dean obviously lying straight to her face

"Fine then…where is Sam?" screamed Jessica to anyone that was listening

_Jessica's father Bill Moore sat next to his daughter, trying to comfort her. As did her best friend and maid of honor Alexandria._

"Jessica, sweetheart….I'm sure that Sam is just running a little late but he will be here don't worry" said Bill in a soothing voice

"Jess...sweetie I hate seeing you like this I know that you guys love each other and want to get married" Alexandria said to Jessica trying not to throw a vase at Dean who obviously knew where Sam was

_As Jessica hugged her father and Alexandria, Dean who obviously was getting sick of this "love fest" snuck out the back door to the motel where his brother was hiding out_

"Sam I'm on my way over…what number are you in" asked Dean in a shushed voice on his phone

"232" said Sam simply

_Dean made his way over to the motel leaving his car at the church. He knocked on the door of room 232. Sam still dressed in his tux answered the door and quickly made his way over to the single bed where he had been sitting for the last hour and a half_

"Sam man, what are you doing? You are supposed to be getting married ….and I don't know somehow you and I ended up on sitting on this bed in a crap motel room. You told me on the phone that the demon might be back….how am I supposed to respond to that? I mean do you still want marry Jessica…I know that she is basically in the dark about everything" said Dean laying in on the line for Sam

"I don't know Dean…I mean I love Jessica well I thought I did. Since I started having these nightmares about people I guess my feelings changed. I now know that we have to go back hunting and that I can't marry Jessica" said Sam

_Dean looked at his brother with worry in his eyes but he nodded along with him. They left the hotel room and walked to the car. Dean noticed that their was a duffel bag on the passenger side seat_

"My change of clothes, I'll change as soon as we get out of here" said Sam

"Leaving so soon?" asked their father John as he came down the church steps

_Sam and Dean looked at each other as they climbed into Dean's car and drove off as fast as they could. John went back inside forced to explain to everyone something he didn't know anything about. After he did his best, all of the wedding guests went home and Jessica left with her father crying all the way to her house._

"So, now tell me what the deal is….what kind of demon is it?" said Dean

"It's like some kind of dark shape with a big claw and it's not like the fire demon it seems more….powerful" responded Sam trying to remember what he saw in his nightmare

_Suddenly Sam got the look on his face like he was having another nightmare…_

"It's ripping out some girls heart….she is screaming…..she's dead. White house….black shudders….454…..JESSICA!" said Sam

"Ok, we have to get to her house now!" said Dean stepping on the gas pedal

_By the time Dean and Sam got to Jessica's house the ambulance was already there taking her away still in her wedding dress_

"Sorry, Sam…we tried" said Dean

"I know…" answered Sam

_Around midnight Sam and Dean arrived in Nebraska exhausted, and looking for a motel with a vacancy sign. They found one and got the last room. _

"Long, horrible day….I just want to go to bed" said Sam climbing in "I don't even care that it is a single bed."

"Me either….just stay on your side. I don't want your cold feet next to me" said Dean climbing in

"Dean…I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I'm dragging you to do this again" said Sam nodding off

"That's ok…….i'm only doing this again because I love you" answered Dean

"I love you too" said Sam

Aww! Ok that was chapter 2 with my made up demon. Hope you liked it! I might continue with a couple of Sam visions. Who knows! Maybe Maybe not! Review please


	3. Errors in Judgment

Chapter 3: Errors in Judgment

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or the guys

**Note: I made up yet another demon**

_The rain hit the glass window in a random motel room in Oklahoma, Sam was on his laptop looking for a possible haunting of some sort in the area that related to the vision that he just recently had when Dean's cell phone rang, _

"Hello?" answered Dean in a less than thrilled voice when he noticed the number on the caller id

"Dean, you and your brother have a hell of a lot of explaining to do" said John Winchester yelling into his phone

"What do you want to know?" asked Dean "Sam couldn't go through with his wedding because he had a feeling more demons were coming so we booked it out of there." said Dean

"Jessica's dead….did you know that?" asked John

"Yeah, we did….bye Dad" replied Dean hanging up

_Sam looked at his brother with a questioning look on his face, and then looked down again and continued to work on his laptop _

"Find anything yet Sam?" Dean asked his younger brother

"Looks like we got a demon like thing that kills people that somehow have done others wrong" answered Sam "it's already killed 50 people, like in my vision"

"Done others wrong?" asked Dean in a confused voice

"Yeah, like you know cheated them out of things….stuff like that" answered Sam

"Sounds like it knows about its victims….like it picks and chooses them" replied Dean

_Dean and Sam headed over to the place where most of the killings were taking place, as soon as they broke the lock of the door and disarmed the alarm system. They took a look around the place, they saw a large figure in a red robe and shot at it with their rock salt filled guns._

"Did we get it?" asked Dean breathing heavily

"Yeah, I think so" answered Sam

"That was a bit too easy" said Dean "it's going to come back"

_As soon as the words left his mouth, the red robed figure reappeared and attacked Sam scraping at his face and body. _

"I've never done anyone wrong!" screamed Sam "what do you want with me?"

_Dean shot the figure repeatedly with his rock salt gun until it was gone once again and ran other to help his brother up. _

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Sam

_They were safely back at the motel room when Sam decided to open up to his brother_

"It went after me because I am too quickly to judge people and because I end up hurting so many people…look what happened to Jessica! I judged her and thought she wouldn't understand and know she is dead" said Sam staring to cry

"Sam, we all make errors in judgment, and we shouldn't blame ourselves. I mean I thought that dad was a great guy but I was wrong he is a jerk that doesn't understand what is going on with us, so he decides to leave us basically alone when we were younger " answered Dean putting his arm around Sam

_Dean's cell phone suddenly rang….it was a friend of their fathers_

"Dean, this is Jack Thornton….I wanted you and your brother to know that your father is dead"

dun dun dun…. Chapter 4 coming soon if people like it **Please Review!**


	4. No Turning Back

Chapter 4: No turning back

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the guys. Just the ideas in my head!

**Note: Not to spoil anything but…..depression lead a character down a bad road**

_Dean slammed on the brakes as they reached the funeral home in their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas, Dean shook awake the sleeping Sam._

"Dude, were here" said Dean

"I can't believe that Dad is dead, I mean I thought that he was good enough to not get killed by a demon" said Sam as he climbed out of the car

_As they entered the funeral home a couple of family friends came up to them, hugged them, and told them how sorry they were. _

"Big turn out……" said Sam not knowing what to say

"Yeah, I guess" answered Dean

_As the mourners found seats, the pastor started his speech about John_

"John Winchester was a close friend of mine, even though he didn't share much of his personal life with me I am sure that before his wife Mary died they were very happy together. I am sure that his two sons Dean and Sam will miss him greatly. He was a great person and I hope that he can truly rest in peace finally" recited the Pastor from the piece of paper in front of him

_As the mourners left the funeral home, Dean caught a glimpse of a picture of the family near John's casket he started to cry._

"Dean…we'll be okay I promise" said Sam putting his arm around Dean's shoulders as he guided him out to the car

_Dean who was in no condition to drive handed Sam the keys sat on the passenger side and fell asleep as Sam drove to Mississippi. They made to Mississippi in record time and checked in to a hotel and went to sleep._

_Around 3 am Dean awoke unable to sleep because he was still depressed about losing John he decided he had to do something, so he sat down and wrote a letter._

Sam,

I don't understand why I am doing this but I need to do something. I can't take another death, I mean after mom it all went down hill. Killing demons is not a great career for a person like me, but I really didn't have a choice did I? You were the lucky one, you had a choice and you choose to come with me. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me on these trips and for being such a great little brother, I don't want to leave you this way but I'm sorry…………………….

Love your brother,

Dean

_After Dean finished his letter, he placed it on the nightstand next to the sleeping Sam. he grabbed the car keys, jumped in to his car, found the nearest cliff and rode his car off it landing in a large lake. Back in the hotel room Sam would had just found the letter, read it, and ran as quickly has he could the cliff. He noticed Dean's car in the lake, with no options left Sam leapt off the cliff……._

**That's it…the story is over! I hope that you enjoyed reading it, thank you to everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
